Heart Break
by Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly
Summary: When one holds to others close to him, doesn't mean that the results are going to end in a fairy tale ending  Katie Miller.  I suck at summaries, please read   KAMES
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight, the leader of BTR, the rock to his mother, the father figure to his sister, and best friend to his life long friends.

He was expected to do so much.

So much that sometimes he thought that one day he was going to explode.

After all the yelling from Gustavo.

After all the countless injuries that his family inflicted on themselves that he was looked toward to take care of.

After all the constant prep talks he had to give.

After all the rare hockey games during their rare time off.

After all the rare days that they got off.

After all the heart break... that never seems to end.

Heart break, you may ask where but the only heart break is the fact that Kendall, with all that he does, doesn't get to have the one and only thing that he ever wanted in his life. His love.

You may ask, who is worthy enough for Kendall to be pulled towards for life? Will, that person would have to be the one and only person he did ever thing for.

Kendall got them into peewee hockey.

Kendall got them into every freak n' party to meet all the hot girls.

Kendall was the wing man so that the man of his life could get the girls.

Yup, Kendall was head over heals for James Diamond.

He knows what you are thinking, fag, but really he could care less just as long as his James is always happy.

But, one day Kendall just couldn't take it any more. With all that he did to make sure that James is happy, that ass hole decided to run off and propose to a princess. Sure he might of not of known what he was doing but still. He should of listened to him.

When the king declared that James would marry the princess, Kendall almost cried right there. But, his stupid pride wouldn't let hm. He waited until he _thought_ he was alone.

In the bathroom of 2J Kendall balled his eyes out, only to jump when there was a knock on the door.

"Kendall, you okay?" It was Logan. Kendall's best friend since pre-k.

"Yeah..." Kendall wiped his eyes praying for the tears to stop, "Its open."

Logan opened the door, the sight in front of him made his want to break down.

"Why are you crying?" Logan went and bent down in front of his friend. He knew that Kendal had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulder, and sometime they needed to be carried for him.

"Its just... I can't tell you, you will just hate me."

"Kendall I could never hate you."

Looking into Logan's eyes Kendall knew that he was telling the truth.

"Its James."

"We are all upset about this Kendall-"

"No, I am like this because... I... I love him." Kendall looked to the ground as if he was about to be shunned by his best friend, but he was surprised when he felt those strong arms wrap around him.

"Oh Kendall, I am so sorry. Listen, I don't hate and I promise not to tell anybody, just, lets go get our James back," Logan pulled back and lifted Kendall face only to wash it off with a wet cloth.

"'kay," Kendall allowed Logan to steer him out of the bathroom, but once he came face to face with Carlos, Gustavo, and Kelly his mask of being a strong leader came back. Logan could see threw it though and never left Kendall's side.

~Break line, (I really have no idea how to put those up)~

That night when everybody, including James, was back in the apartment James spoke up.

"Will... that was, a fun day," James walked over to the fridge and pulled out a juice.

"_Fun_, today was any thing but fun." Logan said as he sat by the blond on the orange couch.

"You are only saying that because she didn't chose you," James smiled that made Kendall wish that he was the one that caused it.

"James, she didn't choose you, you were the idiot that didn't listen to your _friends_ when they said to stay in the apartment. We wouldn't of went threw this mess today if you didn't have to go prove a stupid point to yourself," Kendall stated never meeting any body else's gaze.

"What crawled up your butt Kendall, all I did was give her a rose. Not my fault they took it as a proposal." James sat near Carlos at the table. Logan could see the rage crawling into Kendall's face, placing a hand on his arm, Logan was to late to stop the words that came out.

"James! Are you even listening to yourself! You were the stupid ass hole that had to sneak behind his friends AGAIN to prove that you are the pretty boy in this band! Did you not realize all the shit you put everybody threw today? You had Logan, Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly, and I running around trying to save you! It was not FUN! If you wouldn't of been so careless today we wouldn't of had to worry about you being shipped off to another country! Why can't you get that we care about what happens to you threw you stupid freaking' head!"

Logan and Carlos were frozen into their spots, Kendall had never blown up like this.

"Do you not realize what you put ME threw today? I almost lost another part of my family after I made sure that we stayed together when I got this stupid opportunity to come up here! I almost lost you today!"

"Why would you care Kendall, why? Why would you care if I left?" By this point Kendall was walking into the kitchen. James in suit.

"Because... because you mean more to all of us then you think! You mean more to ME!" Once Kendall realized what came out o his mouth he walked towards the door.

"Kendall," Logan went to follow but James stopped him.

"Don't, if he wants to be a jerk about today then just leave him. He will be back." James just received a smack in the head from Logan.

"How stupid are you! He cares about and you just act like you could careless about all the things he has done for you!" Logan said, Carlos was on their side.

"Why is everybody turning against me today? I haven't done anything to hurt Kendall!"

"James! You hurt him by pulling that stupid stunt with the princess today!" Carlos stated. He may be slow but he could see how his blond felt for the pretty boy, and by the way James was acting, Carlos wasn't going to not let it slide.

"Okay, I shouldn't of went after the princess today! I get that but I didn't hurt Kendall!"

"JAMES! He has done so much for you so that all of us could be together to live your dream!" Logan shouted.

"What had he done for me?"

"Get us to LA, put up with Gustavo when we are in trouble, makes sure that all of us are happy and out of trouble, makes sure his mom is always happy, makes sure that his sister is happy, and makes sure that all of us stay together!" Logan counted off, "And way more... what you did today really made him upset."

James looked between his friends. He was about to say something but thunder cut him off.

"Great, I am going out to find him," Logan stated at his went and grabbed his and Kendall's coat. Carlos soon joined him. "What about you?"

"No, I will stay." Carlos shook his head on his way out. James, was just trying to figure everything out.

**Okay, I know I am working on three other stories but this one has been haunting my head for two days now. I couldn't just not post it. There should be at least two more chapters but please, posting chapters needs support from reviews. (Chapter to story needs support from reviews = boobs need support from bras.) **

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe that he did that to me! Can't he see that it hurts enough to see him walk threw the day while I stand back and watch girls throw themselves at him?

What he just said, I don't know if I will ever be able to forget. Of course I would care if he left! He is my freak'n life for heaven sakes!

When I walked out into the park the thunder began and I could of really cared less, but right now I don't know where I was and I think I have been gone for more than an hour. My mom is going to kill me. If she gets the chance.

**Open POV**

"We are never going to find him out here in the rain Logan!" Carlos shouted. It was now down pouring while Logan and Carlos were running around the town trying to find their distressed friend.

Logan, knowing what he knows, can't even imagine what Kendall is going through. Having the one person that he has given up all of his dreams for James to come true.

"We can not give up Carlos! This isn't fair for Kendall."

"I know that, but Kendall doesn't see that!"

"I know Carlos, I know... Why don't we try his cell again?" Carlos nodded as he watched Logan take his phone out. They have tried this god knows how many times, but they always ended up in voice mail.

_"Hey, this is future Hockey Pro, Kendall Knight. I can not take your call right now because I am probably busy living the dream as Big Time Rush with my best friends James, Logan, and Carlos! I will try to get back to you, just leave your name and number after the beep! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_

"Hey Kenny, you really need to answer your stupid phone already. Just, please head home!"

Logan hung up before looking towards Carlos.

"We can't stay out here buddy. Even I know that it is not good, we should just go." Carlos started to pull Logan out of the rain. "We need to go dry off."

Logan wasn't listening though, in the distance he could here sirens. It was down pouring out and you could barely see five feet ahead of you. Why would there be sirens? Pull back, Logan ran in the direction of the sound.

"Logan! WHAT are you DOING!"

Logan kept running, the two have been searching around a five block radius for their friend and the sirens were heading towards about three blocks down.

Carlos caught up to Logan but he could now hear the noise too so together they ran in that direction.

Finally making it the the noise they found an ambulance and cop cars surrounding the bridge that ran over a river that flew threw LA. It wasn't a very deep river on normal days but right now with the storm the currents threatened to kill.

When a news van drove by them, Logan and Carlos fought their way to the front of the crowd that had formed from traffic to see what was happening.

Once they got in the front they froze. Out of the ledge was Kendall. Their Kendall.

"KENDALL!" They yelled at the same time. Without even thinking, they both dove over the tape the cops had up and ran to their friend. As they got about five feet away, a pair of cops stopped them.

"You kids can't be here! Get back on the other side of the tape!"

"We can't! That is our friend. Brother!" Logan shouted as they struggled against their restraints.

"Sorry, but nobody is going near that kid, he is suicidal!"

"What! No you got it all wrong! His heart was broken tonight, you have to understand that! We need to talk him down, we are the only ones who can." Logan tried to reason with them.

Stopping for a moment, the cop that was holding Logan looked towards his partner. Couldn't hurt.

"Five minutes."

"Thanks you!" Carlos shouted as they ran towards their friend.

**How was that? I know when some of you may be thinking but I have lost my flash drive that holds all my stories... maybe I should start saving them to my computer again...**

**Any way, please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge shout out to my reviewers=**

**CrazyKAMESFan13, LMACBTR84, jamesmaslowlover, and Dana2184.  
><strong>

**Thank you Thank you Thank you  
><strong>

**I love all the wonderful reviews and all my reviewers HOPE FOR MORE  
><strong>

James turned from the door and walked to the window in time to see a huge lightning start to paint the sky.

'I can't believe Kendall said that! I didn't do it to prove to any one that I am the pretty boy! Okay... maybe I did but that doesn't matter!' James thought to himself as he walked away from the window and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

'I mean, why would Kendall care if I did? As far as I know he only cares because he is jealous, yeah that is why!'

Grabbing an apple from the basket on the island, James headed out into the living room and was now in search for the TV remote.

'Still I don't get what he said before he left, how could I mean more to him than I think? I mean, everybody cares about me but Kendall made it sound like I was the reason he was mad!'

Shaking his head James sat down with remote in hand and turned the TV on.

'But, I was the reason he was mad... I needed to prove to myself that the princess would pick me, but I didn't know that a white rose was meant to be a proposal in their messed up country! Still, I messed up pretty badly today...'

Flipping through the channels James landed on the news channel that was saying something about Big Time Rush.

'Bet it is about that stupid princess...'

_"Tonight, the leader of the famous boy band, Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight was found standing on the side of a bridge threatening to jump. Reasons behind this is unknown but a few police officers talked to two other boys from the band, Logan Mitchel and Carlos Garcia. They said that their friend, no brother, just had his heart broken by the one that he loved, who ever did this to cause the beloved band member sure caused something to break. Going to the scene now, here are a few fans opinions on this."_

James dropped his apple and was now frozen in his seat.

_"I really hope he does not jump, who ever hurt him apparently doesn't deserve him!"_

_"Kenny, please I love you, I wouldn't hurt you!"_

_"As you can see, Kendall Knight, leader of Big Time Rush, is loved by many. Lets just hope this one person doesn't hurt millions more than the one on the ledge."_

''I just messed up big time!" James told himself as he ran from the apartment realizing what he just did and feels. 'I love him.. please, don't jump.'

Logan and Carlos ran forward, they were stopped twice now by a few cops but all of them let them go when they realized they only wanted to help.

"KENDALL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Carlos shouted as he got as close to the edge as he dared. The waves that were roaring through the river were now threatening to burst over the edge and onto the bridge.

Looking up both boys saw the looked Kendall's face held.

Fear.

Broken.

Sad.

Hurt.

"LISTEN TO ME KENDALL, JAMES DIDN'T MEAN WHAT HE SAID OK? HE WAS JUST UPSET WITH HIMSELF AND DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT IT! PLEASE, JUST GET DOWN!" Logan shouted

Turning, Kendall turned away from the waves and looked at everything that had surrounded him. Cops were everywhere, fans were yelling for him to get down, cameras where everywhere, Logan and Carlos were more that five feet away from him looking like they saw a ghost, but their was no James. If he cared, he would of been here.

"I CAN'T LOGAN, HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE, OR HE WOULD BE HERE! JUST... I AM SO SORRY!" Kendall started to sob so hard that it was hard to keep balance.

"KENDALL, WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH, BUT PLEASE FOR YOUR SAKE GET OFF OF THE LEDGE!" Carlos said as he got closer.

What the three boys didn't notice though was James fighting his way through the cops to get to the boy that he loved.

Kendall looked back and forth between his friends and then back as the edge.

"Oh my god, what am I doing? Guys! Get me off!"

Logan looked at Carlos and they boy ran forward to help their friend down. In the back ground, the fans and cops were cheering for the blond to come to his senses, but they didn't noticed the huge wave coming from behind the crowd.

Once Kendall was down, James ran forward.

"KENDALL!"

All three boys turned in time to see James kneeling on one knee with a white rose in hand.

"I am SOO sorry!"

**I am going to have to go with James on this one also, I am SOO sorry for the late updates but I just added yet another story to my list of 'endless' stories... I should really finish them before I add more, but I guess oneshots shouldn't care... but wait apparently I don't know what they are because I have none! Sorry, hope you enjoyed and please...  
><strong>

**REVIEW!:)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall was so surprised by the boy in front of him that all the sound and action around him were ignored except for James.

"What are you doing?" Kendall couldn't move. That was the first thought that came to his mind.

"I am hear to tell the boy that I love that I am a douche for today and that I am sorry. When I saw you on that ledge I couldn't believe that I let you walk out of the apartment knowing I caused you to risk your life." James stood and walked toward Kendall.

"What is with the rose?"

"I figured it got me in this mess it could get me out. Look, Kendall I was stupid today. I know how much you have done for me and I shouldn't have just threw it to the side like I did. I know that now and it is never going to happen again... I promise."

_All around them people were running off of the bridge to get away from the wave. Logan and Carlos were behind the tape again before they noticed that the two didn't follow. As the ran forward people began to notice. As they yelled out their names, Logan and Carlos were pushed back by the cops._

"About what you said before, do you really love me?" Kendall asked as he grabbed James' shirt as if the boy in front of him would bite him.

"Hell yes, I will take it to my grave. There is nothing in the world that I love more than you Kendall. It just took a day like today for me to come with terms with it. I am sorry, for everything."

Kendall smiled, he really couldn't believe this was happening.

"Its okay, we are okay, right?"

Right as he said that the screams of the fans and cops came back to their ears. As they looked at them in confusion, Kendall looked behind James'.

''Oh my god, run, run NOW!" Kendall pushed James' in front of him as they ran towards the edge, but the blonde knew that it was going to be a short marical (SP) if both of them making it.

_Logan and Carlos watched as their friends ran for them. Carlos thought that they were save but Logan saw the same thing that Kendall did and he just __knew __that he was going to do._

_"KENDALL!" Logan shouted as he watched the blondes actions._

Kendall knew, he just knew that only one of them were going to make it. So, just out of instinct, he grabbed the back of James' shirt and threw him towards the crowd only to have him crash into some fans.

With his white rose in hand, Kendall heard Logan's scream... and James look at him in worry and love.

Right before he was engulfed in the wave.

**Okay this was fun to write. I hope you like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the late update but school has kicked my butt.. any way here is another chapter hope you like it! Please review at the end also!**

When Kendall opened his eyes he saw that he was at the ice rink back in Minnesota. It was weird because it look exactly like it did when he dad would take him to play. Looking around he noticed that there where people skating at the end. There were four small boys and an older man with them.

Walking to the end with no difficulties, Kendall saw that one of the boys was him. With Logan, Carlos and James.

What? How could this be happening? How could Kendall be there and here?

"Hello?" Walking forward, Kendall walked up to the man that he knew right away was he father. "Dad? Dad!"

Kendall went forward to hug the man but he went right through him.

"Dad?"

"It's no use Kendall."

Looking over Kendall saw Mr. Diamond standing by the boards.

"Mr. Diamond? What... what is going on?" Kendall asked as he walked over. "Why can't they see me? Why am I over there with Logan, Carlos, and... James. Oh my god, where is James!"

"Calm down Kendall, everything is going to be okay just as long as you calm down." Setting the boy down on the ice they watched as Mr. Knight tought each boy how to play hockey. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes, just tell me where I am." Kendall looked up from his hands where he was hiding his face.

"Don't you remember this place?"

"Yeah, but why am I here?"

"Kendall, you where in an accident, don't you remember?" Mr. Diamond looked at the boy with worry.

After minutes of thinking, images came back to Kendall slowly. James. White rose. The bridge. Threatening to jump. The wave. James.

"Oh my god, what happened am I dead?" Kendall got up and began to pace.

"That is up to you, now tell me, how is my son?" Looking over, he watched as the boys played and messed around.

"He.. he is great. Mr. Diamond-"

"Call me Henry."

"Okay, Henry, James and I are... we are-"

"Together? I know," receiving a confused look from the blond, he continued, " Kendall, I knew from the moment you two met on the ice that you would be together for ever. I didn't think it would turn to love, but now that it has, just makes me happier to know that you were there for him. I saw what you did to get him to get to live his dream, and I thank you for that."

"It wasn't really just me who helped."

"I know, but you did a lot more than you think. Now, I also saw that whole princess thing, trust me, I wanted to deck him so much."

Laughing Kendall sat back down.

"Trust me, I know how you feel, but I am still confused, what are we doing here any way? I mean, why here? Wouldn't I be back at the hospital if I didn't die?"

"Do you remember this day?"

"Yes, it is the day that we all met. My dad was with me, meeting the guys in the locker room we all decided to skate together."

"So, what does that tell you?"

Thinking hard, Kendall watched as James feel pretty hard and broke his hockey stick. They never figured out how suck a little boy could break suck a big stick. He watched as the blond boy ran forward and helped him back up. They couldn't hear what they were saying but Kendall knew that he was calming James down and handing over his own stick for the boy to use.

"This was the first time I ever helped him... my dad was so mad at me for helping a stranger like that but in the end everything worked out great. We became... best friends."

Without a warning there was a flash of light.

_"Kendall! Please, breath!"_

Sitting there, Kendall could feel something pressing hard into his chest. The next thing he knows is someone is forcing a breath into his mouth. CPR.

_"James! He is breathing, right now we need to get him to the hospital. He is bleeding out fast!"_

"Logan.." Kendall whispered. "I hear Logan!"

Laughing, Henry stood.

"Come on eyebrows. We are not done yet."

"But... James just gave me CPR! I must be alive!" Kendall jumped up and ran forward to catch up to Henry. "I am alive!"

"For now... right now we need to keep going."

Before Kendall could answer Henry disappeared in thin air, and Kendall could feel himself getting pulled in also.

_"Oh god, please Kendall! Open your eyes!" _

_"James, you can't go with them, come one!"_

_"NO! KENDALL! KENDALL! I LOVE YOU!"_

Opening his eyes, Kendall sees the auditorium where Gustavo held his audition for his next pop singer.

"What?... Henry!"

"Over here, now come on or we are going to miss the show!" Dragging the boy after him, Henry sat him down on the two chair away from Kelly and Gustavo.

"What show?"

Right after he said that he saw Logan come walking onto the stage. Remembering what he had told the smart by to do, Kendall watched as Logan silently did his bot box beat. He saw how Kelly liked it but Gustavo was just getting madder and madder.

Good thing Kendall couldn't hear him because with the way Logan reacted Kendall could have beat Gustavo's head in.

Next was Carlos, he never did know what the boy had done that caused the producer in front of them hate him, but that all changed when he saw him do the same thing he did at the talent show in 6th grade.

As he ran out Kendall said, "You know, he was the frist one in the whole school to fart into a microphone. After that, it seemed a lot more people did."

This caused Henry to laugh.

"You know who is next?"

"Hell yeah!"

As they watched James walk on the stage Kendall couldn't help but look over his should to see all their heads poke out a few seats behind them. What caused him to turn his head forward though, he could actually hear James' voice.

_-People say I'm the life of the party...Because I tell a joke or two..Although I might be laughing loud and hearty ..Deep inside I'm blue... ahahadd."_

"He as the best voice I have ever heard." Kendall said under his breath, he didn't expect Henry to hear him.

"I know."

When Kendall hears Gustavo yell at James he felt the erge to go up and defend him again, but when he passes himself yelling at the man in front of him he stopped. They couldn't hear anything again until he started singing.

_-Girl my eyes! And girl my mind! It never stops after it starts! Cause your a girl a girl a girl! To my heart heart heart!-_

"I still couldn't believe you jumped on the table like that!" Henry said as they watched Kendall push Gustavo out of his chair. Kendall just laughed.

_-Hey! Here is a new hit for ya! oh your such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd. and you smell like a turd!-_

"I don't know what to think of that song though.." Laughing to himself, they watched quietly again as all four of them got into the fight. "That old lady it weird."

"Yeah, she was my favorite neighbor...'' Kendal said as he watched all the fun they had at back then. After two years in LA, they were still having fun but it all changed. "Sometimes I wish that we could go back to Minnesota and be a family again like we were before all of this."

"Why is that? Do you not like being famous?"

"No it's not that, it's just... sometimes I just want to be able to be alone and not have people know my name. Just walk out on th street and be another stranger."

"Then why did you decide to go out to LA, will besides the obvious reason, for James' sake."

"He made it sound so like it was so much fun. It is, but not what I wanted to do. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and I don't plan on stopping but I really wanted to live my dream."

"Maybe you still can, and maybe you doing this for James will pay off."

"What do you mean?"

Before Henry could answer he disappeared, here we go again.

_"James, you have to calm down. He is going to wake up-"_

_"No Logan, you don't know that! Didn't you say that a lot of people don't wake up from coma! See! YOU! DON'T! KNOW!"_

_"James, this isn't his fault."_

_"I know Carlos... I just.. I love him. Its my fault.."_

"NO!"

"What?" Henry asked as he came up besides him.

"This isn't James' fault! I'm in a coma!"

"I know." Henry started to walk forward through the people around them. There was snow everywhere and they were in the parking lot of the super market that Kendall worked at.

"Wait! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because Kendall, you are suppose to figure this out on your own. Now, explain to me why we are here. I don't know where this is."

"We are at the market I used to work at... don't change the subject! I am in a coma! A COMA!"

"Calm down, the sooner we figure this out the sooner you can go back home, if that is what you want."

"What? Of course that is what I want!" Kendall ran forward to stop Henry, "Listen, I don't know why we are here!"

"Maybe you should watch."

Looking up, Kendall saw that he was helping an old lady bring her groceries to her car. Once they were loaded she tried to hand him a tip but he just slid it back into one of her bags. He knew how tight money was, but he couldn't take it when he didn't earn it.

Walking back in side, Henry and Kendall followed.

_-KNIGHT! I need you to go out and get all the cart in here! There are some froze to the pave ment again!- _

They watched as a younger version of Kendall came out of the store with a pry bar and only a beanie on with no jacket or gloves.

"What were you think Kendall! Its like what? 10 below zero?" Henry said as he smacked Kendall.

"Hey! That was years ago, and it only takes you one time for frost bite to know when you need them!" Watching, they saw that Kendall couldn't get the carts loose and the storm was coming in hard now and by now, Kendall had fallen three times.

"Now, why didn't you go back in?"

"Because... I just never learn to give up, and I needed the money. You know that after my dad died things got tight."

"Yeah, but we offered money and you guys never took it."

"That is because we are not beggars and we fight for the things we need."

After waiting five more minutes Kendall had fallen six times now and it seemed like he was going to stay down. Of course they knew what was going to happen next but Kendall couldn't help but cry a little at this.

James came walking down the street with a jacket in his hands.

_-Dude! Why are you out here with no jacket? You should be inside!-_

_-W-What are you doing here?- Kendall asked as he happily slipped the object on._

_-I heard from my dad that you were working today and since I knew the storm was coming in I thought I could come help if you needed it.- The two boys shared a look before they set to work._

"I remember, this was my favorite memory from Minnesota. I mean, James has never spent that much time with me. Away from girls I mean. I just wish that I could have told him earlier about how I felt."

"Kendall, it wouldn't have mattered. You told him and what happens next is your move, always has been."

Looking between himself and James' dad he had to ask the one question that had been on his mind ever since this started.

"Why are you here?"

"Me? Will, I am dead, you know that."

"Yeah, but why not my dad?"

"I don't know, just how things work. But now that you have asked that question, you should know that you control this."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes, you do. First you sent us to the first moment in your life that was good for you. Then to the audition because its something you wish to take back. Now here, what is it that you wanted to see here Kendall?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you do!"

"I DON'T KNOW!... I don't... know." Looking over they saw that James was taking a turn at getting the carts free.

_-Kendall, I honestly don't think this is going to work.- Looking up, James saw that Kendall fell to the ground in shock. -Kendall!-_

Henry's face turned to recognition.

"You came here to see the time that you needed help, James' help."

"No.. that isn't what happens here."

_Looking forward then saw that James had pulled Kendall into a hug._

_-Don't you dare leave me here Kendall! I swear, help is on the way, I called an ambulance, okay? Just, stay with me!-_

_-I am s-s-so cold J-Jamie.-_

_James pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the blond boy. His face literally had a tint of blue on it. Raking his fingers through the blonds hair, James started to sing to him._

_-It's a four letter word_

_a place you go to heal your hurt_

_It's an alter, it's a shelter_

_One place you're always welcome_

_a pink flamingo, double wide_

_One bedroom in a high rise_

_a mansion on a hill_

_Where the memories always will_

_keep you company_

_whenever you're alone_

_after all of my running_

_I'm finally coming- _

_He was cut off when they heard the ambulance coming down the road._

_-Kendall, I promise, I will be there with you the whole way okay?-_

_-I don't want to b-be a-alone J-Jamie!- _

_Silently, James pressed a kiss the boy's forehead._

"He never told me about this," Henry said as he places a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Must of scared you."

"Yeah, it's what made me fall in love with him. When I woke up in that hospital I knew that... he was the only one for me. I guess... I just wanted to make sure that he had a good life. Especially after you passed away because of the drunk driver."

"I need to thank you for that, I saw what James turned into. Not even talking to his mother, you helped him, for that I have to say you are the best thing for James."

"Thanks..."

Finally, looking where the ambulance was suppose to be, Kendall saw another light, but this time it didn't pull him in. Looking to the left he saw Henry and just Henry. The James was gone and so was the other Kendall.

"Is this... is this it?"

"Don't know, is it?"

Laughing, Kendall looked around. "You know, this parking lot has been good to me."

"Yeah, I know that, hey make sure that James knows I am looking down on him and that... I am proud."

"Will do," stepping forward, Kendall gave the man a hug. "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done, but I know what I have to do now.''

"Good, and remember, everything will work out the way you let it."

Nodding, Kendall watched as the man slowly went away. Turning, he started to walk towards the light.

_"Dang it, he is flat lining! Get the crash cart in here!"_

_"Kendall! NO! NO! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"_

_"Somebody gets that boy out of here!"_

_"NO! KENDALL! PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!"_

_"Charge it, 1 2 3, Clear!"_

_"Please, you better make this Kendall!" (Logan)_

_"Nothing, Charge again! 1 2 3, CLEAR!."_

_"Kenny..."_

Kendall stepped into the room to watch as the doctor's charged him with electricity. Really he wanted nother more than to wake up but he wasn't done yet.

"You do know, what you did was the stupidest thing ever."

Turning, Kendall came face to face with his father.

"I know."

"If I was there I would have smacked you."

"I know."

Mr. Knight looked almost like a copy of Kendall, but just older. As he stared at his son he pulled him into a huge hug.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You need to know that James is the right person for you. Don't let him go, never. I let your mother go."

"What?"

"I choose the wrong path. Right now, what you are going through, I went through it too, watching how you guys went through it. Heck, I even attended my own funeral. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. We have been okay."

"I know you have, just make sure your mother and sister know that I love them."

"I will."

"Good, I have to go, you are running out of time."

As they looked towards the side they saw that they have given up. James was at his side shaking him. Logan and Carlos were just standing to the side as Mama Knight held a crying Katie.

"Okay.." Looking to the side his father was gone. As he turned back towards his family, there was a light. "See you soon."

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The light was all Kendall could see as he opened his eyes. It stung and forced him to close them again. He couldn't move and that's when the noises around him started to register.

"No no no no no no, this can't happen! Kendall! I love you!" James was sobbing into his left arm. After a few minutes he whispered, "I am so sorry."

The beeping of the heart monitor made everybody stop when they were doing. James starred in awe, he could have kissed the boy in front of him but was forced out of the room again when the doctors ran in to check Kendall's vitals.

The small family sat in the waiting room for half an hour not saying a word. The doctors where taking their sweet time checking on Kendall, the only news they had heard so far was that he was awake a responsive to everything.

After about five minutes later, Logan stood up.

"I am going to smack him when I get in that room," everybody couldn't help but burst into laughter. It took that one statement to knock everybody out of the zombie stage. James was crying tears of joy and stood to give Logan a hug.

"I am so sorry to all of you guys. I know that ever since we moved out here I stopped being the James that was all about family. That is going to change," James said. Carlos slowly stood.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we all turned into the people that we are not. Kendall was the only one to keep a straight mind and it turned on him. None of this is anybody's fault. The stress of it all just pushed him a little harder this time." Everybody stared at Carlos, they have never heard him be so serious in his life.

Silently, they all stood and joined in a group hug. There Kendall was alive and they were going to be just fine.

(Five years later)

James, Logan, and Carlos were all standing together behind stage. Over the last few years BTR made their last album, had a farewell concert, and moved onto their own dreams. Carlos turned to photography seeing as he couldn't hurt himself doing it. Logan became the doctor that all of them knew he would. He saved many lives and the guys couldn't be any prouder. James kept with singing for a few years but it seemed that acting was better suited for him. He found that he really enjoyed directing his own films also, he was now in the middle of making his own original movie.

Kendall kept on with singing, after the coma he lost a lot of strength through the healing process. Hockey was just too dangerous for him to take part in, so he stuck with what truly made him happy. That and, he was with James. They couldn't have been any happier.

When Kendall woke up from his coma, he told everybody about seeing all his old memories and seeing James' dad.

Right now the three of them were standing back stage to Kendall's premiere of his brand new album.

"Where is Kendall?" Logan asked, he was going on stage in five minutes but the blonde boy was nowhere in sight. "He is going to be late."

"I haven't seen him since this morning. I had to get to the set to fix somethings with my movie." James confessed, "I hope he is okay."

"Stop worrying, when hasn't he been fine?" Carlos asked, "He is probably freaking out about his guitar like always." They all laughed at that.

Finally, Kendall came around the corner with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey guys," he gave James a kiss and hugged Logan and Carlos. "I hate to say it, but I am nervous."

"Don't be, you will be great!" James said as he hugged Kendall tightly. He whispered into his ear, "I love you so much." Kendall just smiled and hugged him back.

"It's just, this will be the first time I perform on stage without any of you. It feels wrong."

"Don't worry, if you get scared just know that we will be in the front row cheering you on! I can't wait to hear your songs. You know how much tourcher it has been? You wouldn't let your best buddies hear in advanced!" Logan said as he hugged the blonde boys.

"I hope you like them," Kendall let out a shaky breath when one of the stage hands came and said he had two minutes.

"Hey," James gently turned Kendall to face him. "You will do great. I love you, we all do. No matter what, you will sound great and have fun doing it." James pulled Kendall into one more hug before they were escorted to their seats.

Finally, in their seats, they watched as Kendall walked onto stage with guitar in hand.

"How you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered in response. "Its been awhile since my last performance so I will warn you, I might be a little rusty!" The guys couldn't help but shake their heads at this. "Okay, this first song is a personal one for me. It explains my whole life. A lot has happened in the last six years, and I would love to share it with you." The crowd cheers again and the guys share a look, they couldn't wait to hear what Kendall was about to sing. "It called Parallel, hope you like it."

Counting stars, laying in the grass  
>Side by side, your head in my shoulder…<p>

We talk a lot about nothing much,  
>With every breath we are getting closer<p>

Parallel in this universe  
>Do we light up our hearts just to watch'em burn?<br>Parallel, Are we crossing lines?  
>Cause maybe tonight…<p>

The stars align!  
>The stars align!<p>

The guys couldn't help but smile at each other. Kendall sounds amazing!

What if the one who was meant for you,  
>Was all along right in front of you<br>Just didn't see it, it was there all the time  
>Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah<p>

The stars align!  
>The stars align!<p>

I take the thoughts out of your mind  
>And put the pieces into my puzzle<br>Everything I wanna say about you  
>Is more than enough to write a novel<p>

Parallel in this universe  
>Do we light up our hearts just to watch'em burn?<br>Parallel, Are we crossing lines?  
>Cause maybe tonight…<p>

The stars align!  
>The stars align!<p>

What if the one who was meant for you,  
>Was all along right in front of you<br>Just didn't see it, it was there all the time  
>Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah<p>

The stars align!

Like rope around, around the moon,  
>We're pulling close whatever it takes to be with you<br>Maybe tonight  
>Maybe tonight the stars align.<br>The stars align!

James' eyes shone with tears as he thought about the last five years. They were hard but they made it through Kendall's recovery together.

What if the one who was meant for you,  
>Was all along right in front of you<br>Just didn't see it, it was there all the time  
>Yeah, feel it tonight, yeah<p>

The stars align!  
>The stars align!<br>The stars align!

The crowd erupted with cheers and applaud. Finally, Kendall's life was perfect.

**THE END! I hoped you like it! **


End file.
